1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color electrophotographic image forming apparatus that uses a rotary supporting member (rotary) which supports plural developing devices and is rotatable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there has been known a color electrophotographic image forming apparatus that uses a rotary supporting member (rotary) which supports plural developing devices and is rotatable. In the image forming apparatus, the rotary supporting member is rotated. With the operation, the plural developing devices that are supported by the rotary supporting member are sequentially moved to a development position that faces a photosensitive drum. Also, the rotary supporting member is pivotably disposed with respect to an apparatus main body. With the above configuration, the developing devices are brought in contact with or spaced from a photosensitive drum (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-148319).
In more detail, the rotary supporting member (rotary) is rotatably supported by a pivotably movable member that is pivotably movable with respect to the apparatus main body. Upon receiving a drive force from a drive motor, the rotary supporting member rotates. With the above operation, the developing devices (developing portions) are sequentially moved to the development position. A cam that rotates upon receiving the drive force is rotatably disposed in the pivotably movable member. The cam rotates and is engaged with an engagement portion that is disposed in the apparatus main body. With the above configuration, the pivotably movable member S pivotably moves, and the developing devices are spaced from the photosensitive drum.
As described above, the conventional art requires the cams and the drive transmission mechanism that rotates the cams in order to pivotably move the pivotably movable member. Under the above circumstances, a space in which those members are incorporated into the interior of the apparatus is required. This causes a factor that prevents the image forming apparatus from being downsized.